


打针

by AdvantageLIu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvantageLIu/pseuds/AdvantageLIu
Summary: 原创攻x护士毛





	打针

1.

他平日里身体也还算健壮，就是上次吃坏了肚子又受了凉，上吐下泻了两天还没有好转，无奈之下只好去找医生，医生给他开了一堆口服的药之后又开了六针，每天一针，他也就不得不每天来医院报道了。

第一天他去的时候很不情愿，一个三十多岁的男人还要撅着屁股给人打针，说出去挺丢脸的，不过他来打针这事也没人知道。到了医院他低着头领了针剂去打针的地方，值班的人让他等一下，他就坐在一旁无聊地玩起了手机。

过了一会他忽然听到有一个人喊了他的名字，他抬头一看，是一个穿着白大褂的男生，手里拿着注射针，这个男生脸胖胖的戴着眼镜，柔顺的刘海垂在眼睛上遮住了眉毛，看上去还是一副学生的模样，他不禁有点好奇。

“是你来给我打针吗？”

“不然呢？”

“你是男护士啊。”

“那也不能是女护士啊，我就站在这呢。”这位护士有点好笑地看着他。

这可是他第一次见男护士，受到冲击也是正常的，他跟着男护士来到了打针的隔间，惊讶之余也忍不住打量起了这位男生：个子挺高，虽然没有自己高，但也有一米八，白大褂罩着的身体也看不出什么来；他的脸红扑扑的，好像害羞一样，被白皙的皮肤衬的愈发鲜红，像熟透了的苹果，让他想咬一口。他被自己的想法吓到了，并不是说他不知道自己是gay，他很久以前就发现自己只能对男人硬的起来，只是他平时喜欢的类型都是twink，那种身材紧实又娇小的男孩，眼前这位护士并不是他以往的口味。可能是因为是护士的原因吧，他想着，毕竟提到护士就会容易抹上一丝性感的色彩，让人浮想联翩。

到了隔间他看到一个凳子，不由自主地就坐了上去，这时候男护士看了他一眼：“你坐下来干嘛，快把裤子脱了趴好。”他莫名觉得有点好笑，才见面这么久就让他脱裤子的还是头一回，他看着护士有点发红的耳垂，忍不住动了点坏心思，想要逗逗这个看上去有点害羞的男生，毕竟能让他这么快感兴趣的男生也很久没出现了。

“急什么，你怎么称呼呀小护士？”

小护士听到这个称呼脸更红了，薄薄的脸皮仿佛要滴出血来，拿着注射针的手有些窘迫，低下头不知道该往哪里看。

“我姓毛，你快点我还忙着呢。”

“毛护士技术怎么样啊，我可是很怕痛的。”

毛护士抬起头瞪了他一眼，嘴里嘀咕着“我还不想帮你打呢，疼死你”，他忍不住笑了，看着他像只兔子一样不时抽动的双唇不知道又说了些什么，越发觉得这个小护士有点可爱。不过他也乖乖解开了皮带趴在了凳子上，怕这小兔子逼急了要咬人。拿酒精棉消毒之后毛护士就给他打了针，速度很快，他只感觉到针扎进去时候疼了一下，之后没有什么感觉就结束了，没想到这个男护士技术还真不错。

“毛护士技术挺好啊，明天还找你呗。”

毛护士白了他一眼，红着脸走了。

他在回家的路上忍不住想着毛护士，想着他白净的后颈，脸上消褪不去的红晕，抿住的粉色嘴唇后面时不时漏出的不齐的牙齿，想着他白大褂下的身体，不知道衣服下面的皮肤是不是也像脸上那么白皙，不知道他的屁股是不是抽一下就会激起一层肉浪，不知道他的奶子是不是一捏就会挺翘起来。他自然而然地硬了。回到家后他立刻就去搜索护士主题的片，可是都是av，根本没找到男护士的。他有些失落，晚饭之后吃了点医生给的药就直接睡了。

2.

“怎么又是你来给打啊，毛护士？”他坏笑着说。

毛护士没有理他，让他脱了裤子趴好，像上次一样迅速就打完了 ，转身刚想走，就被他一把握住手腕。

“毛护士打针技术这么好，我一点都不疼，为了报答你，我也要让你试试我的技术。”他裤子也没提，就把人圈在自己的怀里，生殖器直接贴着被白大褂包裹住的臀部。他猴急地把手探入白大褂中胡乱地摸索着，像一个粗野饥渴的流氓（他确实是），小护士下面穿着的是普通的t恤，他很快就向衣服边缘探去。

“放开我，我们不能发生关系，这样是不道德的！”小护士在他的怀里扭动着。

他轻笑一下，这小护士还挺假正经，虽然没他高，但是如果小护士真的想要扎开很容易，他并没有使多大力。看着怀里的人做着虚伪的挣扎，说着一些自己都不信的理由，脸上带着不情愿的表情，他更加兴奋了，硬挺向前顶了一下，收获了一声惊喘。

“毛护士，你只是帮我打一下针，我们根本不是什么医生患者，就让我操你吧。”他恬不知耻地说道，张口舔了舔前面人红到发亮的耳骨，继续着手上的动作。他向上摸着，摸到柔弱的小腹，再向上是更加柔嫩的奶子，他用整个手掌握了上去，拢起快要溢出来的软肉，用两根手指夹住已经挺立的乳尖，重重地摩擦着。

“你的奶头怎么还没摸就翘起来了，嗯？是不是平常喜欢自己玩啊，我看也是，你的白大褂都快遮不住你的奶子了。”他捏住敏感的乳尖向上提起，不停地揉搓着，嘴上也不闲着，啃咬着他已经泛红汗湿的后颈。小护士被弄得一边摇着头一边呜咽，发出难耐的哼哼声，好像还不够满足一样，还想多要一点。屁股也不住地乱动，这让他也快要忍不住了，只是单纯的摩擦就让他想要射出来。  
“这次就先玩到这，下次我要好好吸吸你的奶子。”他恋恋不舍地松开手，撩起白大褂，轻松扒下了下面的运动裤，小护士的硬挺也弹了出来，他用手撸了几下，发现前列腺液流了很多，整个柱身已经很湿了。不过他的注意力还是被眼前的屁股吸引了过去，白嫩的像水蜜桃一样的屁股，和他想得一模一样，甚至还要更加饱满多汁，他恨不得想要把脸埋进去好好吮吸，不过这要留到下次了，现在他光是看着就觉得自己再不进去就要爆炸了，下次不那么急的时候一定要好好把这个屁股舔开。

小护士似乎发觉了这样的姿势很羞耻，上面披着白大褂，下面屁股翘起，暴露在外，被人直勾勾地盯着，这让小护士有点急了，屁股向后蹭着他的挺立。“别看了......快，快点……”这话差点让他发疯，他赶紧翻出口袋里的润滑剂，倒在自己的下体上撸动了几下，又给小护士草草做了润滑，就挺了进去，他知道这样会让他痛，这次他实在没有耐心了，但这样的想法又同时给他带来了一丝微妙的快感。

他看着雪白的臀瓣将他的龟头和柱身缓缓吞没，自己仿佛被吸进了一个炙热的熔炉，小护士发出了被噎住一般的声音，在他的身下不动了。在将自己深深埋入小护士的体内之后，他感到一阵眩晕，紧窄的甬道死命地包裹着他的下体，生怕他离开体内，他试着缓缓动了下，自己的肉棒被丰满的臀肉夹着，摩擦到的地方泛着鲜艳的红色，他拍了拍，臀肉颤了颤。小护士这时候已经开始有反应了，看他没有了动作自己左右摇晃着屁股，想要得到一点摩擦来让自己好受点。他看到小护士这样，立刻大开大合地干了起来，让自己的肉棒被吞没又挺进，找着能让小护士爽的那一点，这并没费多大功夫，在擦过一点时小护士发出了一声惊叫，腿一软差点没站住，他扶着小护士让他排在凳子上，对着那一点开始耕耘。

小护士被操的爽了，迎合着他的节奏向后挺弄，被顶得直哼哼，他一摸后面湿漉漉的，拿起了手指放到小护士的嘴边，小护士也乖乖伸出舌头舔弄。“你是护士，你告诉我你后面怎么像女人一样流水了、，嗯？”小护士的嘴被手指填满了，止不住的涎水沿着嘴角滴落下来，这样自然无法回答他的问题。

他坚持不了多久，感觉自己快要到了，射精的冲动让他收回了自己的手，狠狠地掐住了身前人的臀部，想要更深地将自己埋进去，再深一点，再停留久一点，直到自己双球也抵住了穴口，被臀肉包裹着。在快要射出来的时候他猛地拔了出来，射在了小护士的红红白白一片斑驳的屁股上，白色黏液沾染的屁股显得更加色情了。

小护士不住地喘着粗气，还没有释放，他向前瘫倒在小护士身上，用手帮小护士撸了出来，小护士这时候好像已经叫不出来了，只能在他怀里发出轻微的呜咽和喘气声，他把精液抹在了小护士的奶头上，又捏了几下。

“毛护士，我技术不错吧，明天还找我呗。”

3.

他一睁开眼，首先感到的就是跨前的粘腻，他抬头看了看闹钟，五点十分，他已经没有了睡意，自嘲地笑了笑后，他开始期待今天去医院打针。


End file.
